


弗拉明戈

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *纯粹Sam雷电谈恋爱！Sam/Raiden，MGRR原作条件下魔改HE结局！
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 5





	弗拉明戈

_跳弗拉明戈的时候，男方与女方的手指与双腿往往会夸张地打开。他们往往落寞地出场，跳舞的时候，表情冷漠而痛苦，肢体却一如反常的热情。伤心的往事与沉重的一切如重担一般放在他们的肩膀上，他们却能在夕阳中爆发出绝境中的生命力，像太阳与风那样热情地舞动，直至死亡。_

“所谓的安全，有时候是建立在威胁上的。一定的威慑能使博弈双方产生比以往都要牢固的平衡，让他们能够和谐共生——这是日本武士的信条。*1”那时候，穿着西装的私人军事保镖推了推他的墨镜，他的金发白肤与黑色林肯加长中非洲人总统黑发黑肤形成鲜明对比。

雷电在说出这句话的时候，他永远不知道他今后的人生会如他与利比里亚总统所交谈的那样，在威慑、妥协、流血、斗争之中达到某种微妙而永恒的平衡，他更不知道，他——一位赛博忍者——会与一位赛博流浪武士如正负电子那样紧紧地纠缠在一起。

1.

雷电不是没有失去过肉体。他曾失去双臂和一切，毫无希望地倒在地上，但雷电不太喜欢回忆痛苦。他有强烈的克制痛苦的欲望，可是当陌生的赛博武士将他的武器挑飞时，那种痛苦又一次回到了他的身上。

Sam的一只眼睛有一道不浅的伤口，以至于他咧着嘴笑起来的时候，他的眼睛会大小不一地眯起来。雷电觉得这个笑容很挑衅，甚至有点性挑逗的味道，却又不是如过去他碰到的恶棍那样充满纯恶意的笑容。这种感觉就像开一个有点刺人的辛辣玩笑。Sam的右手很明显的是一条机械手臂，但雷电不清楚他身上还有多少地方接受过改造。

在列车上的时候，呼啸的风声划过雷电的耳边，他看着Sam的脸颊，不知为何他无法对这个男人真正痛下杀手。他的本能与直觉告诉他这个男人并非值得杀害的对象，但是这份大意与善良让雷电节节败退，直至被Sam整个打趴在地上。

“这就是你把工具——而非武器——带上战场的后果。”

Sam的红刃尖端挑起侧倒在地上的雷电的下颚，那会儿雷电的下颌还做着普通下巴的涂装。隧道里时不时划过的白炽灯在雷电的金发上一闪而过，映照出雷电不知所措的神情与Sam调笑的、长满络腮胡的脸。

雷电愣在那里，他的头晕晕乎乎，心跳加速，不明原因。这个男人的刀锋燃着红光，这种红光知名的吸引他。他闻到了一股他们两个对称与相似的气息，这种气息令他机器脑袋过载。

——这种感觉到底是什么？Sam是谁？为什么他与我……如此……

然而雷电还来不及想出一个合适的解释与形容词，Sam的刀锋就径直地落了下来。雷电惨叫了一声，血全部溅射在他的脸上与四周。

他不是没断过手臂。雷电还能再战。他颤颤巍巍地站起来，用残存的手臂握着武器与Sam对刀，所有的攻击在Sam看来却都像断了臂的小猫做出的垂死挣扎一样软绵绵。

Sam把雷电一步一步逼迫到列车最边沿的位置。当这个巴西人像一个真正的日本武士那样正持着武士刀，即将朝雷电的脑袋砍去时，雷电闭上了眼睛。

列车开出了隧道。正午的太阳洒在雷电的伤口上。他却没有等到Sam的处决。

“哈哈哈，Lucky Devil。”巴西人用大拇指一抹他的嘴角，朝他晃了晃他的那条被改造的右臂，“恭喜你捡回一条小命，漂亮男孩。”

“我把你雕刻成了和我相似的样子。”Sam哈哈笑着，像天晴时候的热风。Sam右臂握着武士刀，灵巧地打飞了所有朝他飞来的子弹，“看看你的眼睛上的疤痕，再看看你的右臂，是不是和我一模一样？”

雷电趴在地上，他浑身鲜血淋漓，却仍旧试图起身再抓住他的刀，企图再给这个嘲讽的男人一下。Sam朝他挑挑眉，抓住了一条直升机上扔下来的绳索，飞一样地离开了。

雷电低声骂了一句，脑袋里却全是Sam诡谲的话语。为什么……是什么……怎么回事……。雷电失血过多的脑袋有点转不过弯，他直觉这一切之下有暗潮涌动，他却摸不到真相的形状。

——这是他们的第一次纠缠。

2.

雷电想不明白，为什么他每次见到Sam，都如同心脏被击中那般无法动弹。他的双腿发软，浑身乏力，以至于在那个雨夜里必须久违地把Jack叫出来，才勉强应付了Monsoon。

Sam的城府很深，至少比雷电所想象的还要深上许多。雷电却没有从他身上感受到任何恶意的气息。Monsoon是个男战争疯子，Mistral是个女战争疯子，Sam却完全不似二者。Sam笑起来的时候虽然嘲讽，但总是带点苦味。那时候，雷电在城市里追逐着Sam巨大的残像。雷电知道Sam分明没有使用任何精神控制，铺天盖地的Sam映像却如海啸一般灌入雷电的五感，以至于雷电根本无法思考除了Sam以外的任何事情。雷电的耳边充斥着Sam的质问与挑衅，雷电的所见所闻所看所想全是Sam。Sam问他什么是正义，他所相信的又是什么。雷电一个也回答不上来，他跪在地上，像个被老师抽查问题的笨学生一样支支吾吾。暴风雨袭来，雷电的金发滴滴答答地落着水。Sam在电子投影屏幕上的身影愈来愈大，直至完全覆盖、并包容了雷电周围的所有环境，而这份环境在雷电即将昏厥过去的时候又一次扭曲，无数Sam的身影片段出现在雷电的脑海里。有嘲讽的Sam，有微笑的Sam，有严肃的Sam，有质问着雷电的Sam，也有调戏着雷电外貌的Sam。他们飘在空中，散在雨中，在某一瞬间却又完美地重叠在一起，融合成了一个活生生的人。

真正的Sam站在雷电面前。

雷电想抓住他的脚，Sam却哈哈笑着，像他们第一次见面那样，游刃有余。

那一刻，雷电知道，他被Sam完全主导了。

3.

骑在随便借来的摩托车上时，雷电揉着自己的太阳穴，他觉得自己似乎在遇到Sam之后，神志变得有些不太正常。

“嗨，漂亮男孩，我们又见面了。”

夕阳照在一望无际的公路上，雷电停下了他的摩托，风滚草如小动物一样爬过他的高跟鞋边。雷电看见他的刃狼正蹲在Sam粗壮的小腿边。

“……Wolfy，你怎么在那里？”雷电睁大眼睛。

“嘿，男孩，我才想问我的越野摩托怎么在你的裆下呢？”Sam咧开嘴，做了个无可奈何的姿势，“看起来我们都‘意外’地抢走了各自的东西。”

“那又如何，你是来阻止我的么？”雷电出言不逊，他高抬腿下了摩托，合金大腿做出来的纤细肌肉摩擦过Sam的金属摩托座椅，金属尖指甲的手握住了背后的刀。

Sam没在乎雷电的语气，他在雷电下摩托的时候有意地挑眉，故意地瞄着雷电小腹上的两根吊带状金属支架，以及雷电股沟里夹出的小缝。他调戏般的吹了声口哨，手却拂在他的武士刀上，刀缓慢出鞘。

“或许是，或许不是？”Sam一如既往地大笑着，雷电却觉得他的笑容比以往任何时候都要有苦味，“这要看你的表现了。我唯一知道的事情是……我们之间一定会见血*2。”

Sam的眼底里闪过一丝杀意，这份杀意很快又被埋没在他疾风般晴朗的笑容里了，“至于是哪种血，就要看你怎么对待我了。”

“来吧，来跳舞吧。”

Sam伸出他的手，向雷电摆了个邀请的姿势。雷电一动也不动，手里紧紧攥着他的高频刀，静待着武士的出招。

红光一闪，夕阳一晃，风开始吹，他们的舞蹈开始了。

赛博武士的攻击颇有节奏，三四三四，打着节拍地出刀。刀锋碰撞的声音错落有致，好似弗拉明戈中的快板。雷电必须完美地应对来自武士的一切攻击。他们就像跳双人舞一样，假若雷电只要有那么一丝分神，Sam的刀就一定会疼痛地切在雷电身上，雷电便会如同双人舞中被舞伴踩中脚那样，频频尴尬地后退。

没有一场双人舞能够绕开三米以上的距离——舞伴们有时候会转个圈，向左或向右几步，但永远不会地离开对方的身边。同样的，雷电也无法逃离Sam的攻击。这位武士的攻击是包围性的，像一张四散的网。雷电有好几次想要借助他的忍者跑，用快速地奔跑来躲开Sam的攻击，Sam却能够紧追而上，将雷电再次拥入怀中。

在某次近距离的摩擦中，雷电向上翻越，用他的脚趾夹住刀，试图进攻Sam的腹部。Sam用刀抵住了雷电的攻击，尽管如此，Sam在雷电完全跳起的时候，被雷电的巨大剪子一般的重武器敲到一两下脑袋。当雷电再次落地，他身形会在空中画出优美的弧，脚背却完全蹭过了Sam的腹部，从下到上。雷电金属制的脚背从Sam饱胀的胯间开始，迅速地向上，划过Sam结实的腹肌，再划过Sam壮实的脖颈，直至Sam的鼻梁。而这种时候，Sam往往会愣在原地一小会，再调笑一般跳远。雷电便可以趁机从Sam如水般流畅又不间断的攻击中休息一会。

当雷电发觉这一招对Sam很有效果时，雷电就开始频繁地使用这一个高抬腿的招数。在前两次，Sam还会乖乖地让雷电砍那么一两下。在最后一次的时候，当雷电的脚再次划过Sam的鼻梁时，雷电看见Sam表情微妙地挑了挑眉。

雷电在那瞬间有股很坏的预感，而这种预感在Sam迅速抓住他的身子的时候成了真。

“漂亮的男孩，漂亮的脚~”Sam吹了声口哨，巴西人眯起他的眼睛，趁雷电仍在空中的时候，抓住了他的脚踝，辅佐以快速地空手道投技，把雷电整个人扳倒在了地上。

雷电的手被Sam背到身后，Sam压着雷电略显细瘦的金属腰。尽管雷电已经失去了很多常人的感知，他的确感受到赛博武士充满男性味道的吐息蹭过他的金属后耳。

“你怎么想我，男孩？”Sam的力道很大，而且他压制雷电的受力点很绝妙，这是某种东洋的体术。雷电无论有多大的气力，都难以起身哪怕一寸。

“什么我怎么想你？”雷电不懂Sam在说什么，他的金属牙齿咬到了地上的杂草。

“跳舞的时候，如果频繁地触碰到舞伴的身体——”Sam搂住雷电的臂膀，“除却那些技术不佳互相踩踏脚背的部分——便只剩下性挑逗了。所以，你在挑逗我，对吧？”

“……”雷电哑口无言。他趴在地上，仔细思考了一下他刚刚的所作所为。他刚刚明明只是普通的翻了几个身，趁着Sam发愣的时候，用重武器的尖端攻击Sam的肩膀。如果有任何身体接触的部分，那只有他的脚背了。“我不是那个意思，我的脚背应该没有碰到你的哪里——噢，噢噢……”雷电突然想到了一种令他尴尬的可能性。他的脚估计变相‘服务’到了Sam的胯部，那个饱胀的、充满雄性荷尔蒙的胯部。这让雷电脸有点红。

“终于意识到了？”Sam贴在雷电耳边问，热气呵在雷电的耳畔，让雷电打了个激灵。

雷电几乎想把他的脑袋埋在路过的风滚草里，这太尴尬了。雷电在这一生中用过无数次上挑攻击和后空翻，对人用过，对巨大机械也用过，但他从未想过这种性挑逗的可能性。怪不得有一些恶棍在于雷电交手过后，往往用奇怪的眼神盯着雷电，有时候他们还会趁雷电不注意偷偷在他屁股上揩一把油。原来这些都是这个原因，雷电终于明白了。

可惜雷电终究还是明白得不够多——雷电没有意识到，他的外貌，他裸露的机械身体，他迷茫的眼神，他全身上下所有的零件，他的一举一动，对于Sam来说，至始至终都是一种致命的挑逗。

“我刚刚说过吧，我们之间一定会见血，但究竟是哪种血，这取决于你的选择——”Sam仍旧把雷电压在地上，他的胯部开始缓慢地在雷电股沟间的小缝里滑动，“弗拉明戈是向死而生的舞蹈，或许我们曾经会互相厮杀，直至一人死去。然而现在不同了，我改变注意啦。”

“什么……？”雷电转头，他冰蓝色的眼睛对上了Sam棕色的热情之眼。和刚才不同，Sam眼底里的苦涩似乎消散了一大半。雷电仍旧猜不出Sam的主意，可是Sam身上的散发着的热带雨林之风的气息让雷电莫名其妙地安心，让雷电认为这是个是值得信任的男人。

“让我告诉你吧——弗拉明戈也是向爱而生的舞蹈。”

雷电惊讶地感受到Sam的胯部在他的股沟缝里可怕地胀大了，那玩意正硬硬地抵在雷电被分开的两腿之间。Sam放开制约雷电右臂膀的手，以手指挑起雷电的金属下颌，朝他的半金属的嘴唇亲吻了下去。

“在此刻，我们之间的血——也可以是处女之血。”

他们的舌头交缠，雷电的嘴巴被Sam的舌头侵占。那股混杂了点烟草与雄性味道的舌头灵活地探进了雷电温热的口腔里。雷电在亲吻之间含糊不清地说：“我想你不能如愿……因为我早就不是处女了……”

“我不在乎，这只是个老旧的说法。况且你已经把我划出了好几道伤口，我也把你伤到了。我们早就见了血，不对吗？”Sam的手灵活地解开雷电下体的金属甲胄，他的手抹了一点他的肩膀刚刚被雷电划开的伤口中流出的血，开玩笑似的抹在了雷电的额头上，“你是什么无所谓，你是你，是被我砍掉一只手臂、划伤一只眼睛的忍者，是和我相似的灵魂。”

Sam持续拆卸着雷电的私处，当他看到雷电的下体并没有任何男性体征，只有一个似男又似女的洞口时，Sam又一次吹了个口哨，“看来你确实是个妹妹。”

雷电别过头去，他的脸红透了。曾经的他为了最大限度的改造自己的身体，放弃了曾经的男性体征，只留下一个保留女性生殖功能的泄殖腔。同样的，为了适应新的身体，雷电接受过激素改造。简而言之，就是以同样的剂量调配雌性激素与雄性激素，让雷电的内分泌系统能快速适应他的泄殖腔。这一切都让雷电越来越像个无性别，或者说是跨性别的玩意。这更让雷电在Sam这种充满了男性荷尔蒙气息的家伙接近时，像个真正的雌性动物一样，感受到一股微妙的、想要交配的冲动。

Sam让雷电翻了个身。雷电现在躺在Sam的身下，他的机械肩膀下是柏油公路。如今Sam根本没有抓住雷电，他的手撑在雷电头部的两侧。雷电有无数的机会可以在这时候用力地踹向Sam的腹部，逃开Sam的桎梏，然而雷电望着Sam的脸，他长了络腮胡的脸，他热情似火的眼睛，以及眼睛上与他相似的刀疤，雷电就鬼神使差地不想逃脱。

这太怪了。雷电想。为什么每次碰到Sam，他都会像个两面派的家伙似的，明明全身如同受了应激反应那样动弹不得，却仍旧乐在其中呢。

“我可以进来吗？”Sam朝雷电眨眨眼。

雷电看到Sam的胯部已经有个明显的凸起了。雷电翻了个白眼，朝Sam比了个割头的姿势，明示他任其摆布。

Sam的性器真的比雷电想象中的还要大上许多。雷电在改造过后有时候会像以前一样想要手淫，所以他曾经把一些玩意塞进他的泄殖腔里，但是它们都没有Sam的家伙大。

在律动的时候，雷电感觉前所未有的奇怪。接受改造后，雷电从未和别人发生过性关系。那种感觉就像有一个钝器在刺着他的内部，他体内的电解一点一点被融化开，涟漪一般涌起又酥又麻的感觉。雷电不想忍住他的声音，和Sam的性爱真是非常舒服。他的头埋在Sam肩膀里，轻声叫唤着，嗓音喑哑，像被打磨过的刀。

“你知道么？我喜欢你的声音。”Sam舔过雷电的眼睑，雷电不自觉地闭上眼睛。

“……它很沙哑，我不知道这有什么值得喜欢的。”雷电摇摇头，在他都没意识到的时候，他的双手已经搂住了Sam的背部——雷电在下意识地拉进他与Sam的距离。

“你知道么？你和过去的我太相似了。我在第一次看到你的时候就知道了。”Sam一边亲吻着雷电的脖颈一边说。

雷电顺从的抬头，把他的胸膛敞开，任凭Sam的舌头在他的机械身体上游走。他在缓慢又柔软的喘息中接话：“……你是说，你以前也把武器当成‘工具’？”

“不是这个事情，我是说，你的天真。”Sam在亲到雷电的小腹的时候，故意地揪了揪他小腹上好似女式内裤一般的两根机械外骨骼。那两根外骨骼和雷电本来盖在泄殖腔上的外骨骼组合起来，配合上雷电平坦的小腹，竟然有种比基尼的感觉。

“什么意思？”雷电半睁开眼睛。Sam的脑袋埋在雷电的下腹，雷电眼前全是Sam卷曲的栗色长发头发。不过，Sam似乎不太愿意回答，那个巴西人只顾着顺着雷电背后的裸露外脊椎一路向下抚摸雷电的背部肌肉，引来雷电的一阵颤抖。雷电有点生气，他坏心眼地咬住了他面前其中一撮Sam的卷长发，把他的头发左右乱扯，好让Sam继续回答他的问题。

Sam吃痛地叫了一声，他抬起头来，反手揉了揉雷电金色的脑袋。他们的眼睛再一次对视。

“hmm，这么说吧。我想要击败Armstrong，还有类似这样的愚蠢政客。”

“噢，我也想。他是个完全的混蛋……”雷电毫不犹豫地回答他，“大国的繁荣不应该建立在小国的痛苦上。”

“但我失败了，失去了我右眼一半的视力与我的右手，还被迫成为他的手下。”Sam在雷电体内缓慢抽送着，语调前所未有的低沉。雷电的内部有些冰冷，然而能够在Sam的开拓下变得十分湿润。那会儿，雷电的水（无论是电解质还是体内本身的黏液）早就滴滴答答地落了一草地，雷电屁股下的泥土都被打湿成了一个扇形。

“在我看到你的第一眼，”Sam紧紧地凝视着雷电的眼睛，雷电有点害怕如此灼热而沉重的目光，这是一种好似发现了新大陆的希望的眼神，却也是一种好似濒临死亡的绝望的眼神。Sam的唇再次轻轻点了一下雷电的脸颊，然后他继续说，“我想，你或许可以替我击败他。”

“我曾想过了结自己，让你亲手杀了我。接着让你的小狗叼着我的刀，去看看你是不是真的会像那时候的我一样，臣服于资本家的淫威，成为毫无希望的流民。如果你不会的话，如果你的仍旧奋起反抗的话，我就把我的刀——我的生命——我的一切——都托付给你。我会死，而你会替我继续活。”

说着，Sam的头再一次低了下来。这下，Sam埋在了雷电细瘦的肩膀上。

雷电惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但是他的双手不自觉地抱紧了Sam。他们变得更加紧密了。而又因为这种紧密，雷电看见他的腰腹上似乎有什么晶亮的液体滑落了下来，雷电很快猜到了——Sam流泪了。

“但我忍不住了……”Sam的声音有些断断续续。他的热情源于感情，他并非真正无血无情的机械人。从某种意义上，Sam比雷电要像人得多，“那时候，在看到你的一瞬间，我想牺牲自己，让你继承我的衣钵活下去。然而——”

“——在看到你的一瞬间，我却也同时背叛了我自己。”

雷电紧紧地拥抱住了Sam，拥抱的力道越来越大。这个总是开朗笑着的巴西男人露出了他最脆弱的一面。雷电的心肠非常柔软，他最害怕听到别人哭。雷电像安慰孩子那样，一下一下拍打着Sam的后背。Sam抬头，咬住雷电的嘴唇，与他继续接吻。雷电的上嘴唇被咬出了血，他有点吃痛，但是他没有动摇。

“我突然也想要活下去，和你一起。冥冥之中，我相信我们能够打败他。”Sam的声音越来越小，“如果是两个人的话，或许我就不会重蹈覆辙。”

“不会的。我们两个人的话，一定可以的。”雷电坚定地说，“道义会胜利。”

Sam抬眼看着雷电，突然俏皮地笑了一下，刮了刮雷电还是人类的鼻尖，“正如我刚才所说，你就像以前的我一样天真。”

“不过，既然你这么坚定，那我们现在就可以出发了。”Sam抱着雷电在草地上滚了一圈，重新笑嘻嘻地说。雷电觉得这个男人真是恐怖，说了这么久的话，他埋在雷电体内缓慢摩擦的性器居然没有一点想要疲软的意思。

“你想干什么……？”雷电问。

Sam用他粗壮的手臂扛起雷电两条布满机械外肌肉的大腿，他扬起嘴角，突然猛地刺入雷电的内部。雷电被突如其来的动作震得呻吟了一声。Sam满意的拍了拍雷电的屁股，轻松地把雷电整个人抱起，像抱小孩一样抱着雷电，一路把雷电抱到了他的摩托车上。

“嘿，Wolfy，走啦！”

Sam骑上了摩托车，而雷电趴在Sam身上，腰肢随着Sam捅入的动作起起伏伏。Sam朝一直在旁边待命的LQ-84i比了个手势，那条趴在地上快要睡着的机器人小狗站了起来，眼里冒着热情的红光。

——嗡。

油门被踩下，摩托车的引擎呼啸着。

赛博武士，赛博忍者，赛博式摩托，还有他们的赛博小狗，驰骋在斜阳照耀着的柏油马路上。

他们拥抱在一起，身体连着身体，颈窝对着颈窝，像太阳与风一样热情地舞动。

无人知晓他们之间的弗拉明戈通向的是死亡还是爱情。

FIN

*1 M00任务雷电开场白

*2 Sam的BGM歌词


End file.
